Human vision involves a left eye and a right eye for receiving light of a scene from the environment or a display source. In general, the view angle of the left eye is slightly offset from that of the right eye, thus the vision of both eyes are also slightly offset. The visual information received by the left eye and the right eye is further combined and processed by the brain such that combine visual information with the sense of depth is obtained. The sense of depth is closely related to the individual offset visions of both eyes.
Three dimensional displays of images may be implemented using different approaches. One possible approach is to adopt the stereo display technique in which slightly offset two-dimensional image may be presented separately to the left and right eye. By combining the two images in the brain, a perception of the three dimensional objects may be produced.